A common disadvantage with current incoming call screens on handheld devices is that a user can only accept the call, decline the call, or send the caller directly to voicemail. FIG. 1 shows a prior art incoming call display in which a handheld device displays to the user only the options to accept the call or decline the call. If the user instead wants to perform another action, such as to reply to the caller with an email instead of accepting the call, or be reminded to call the caller back, the user has to first decline the call and then separately access other features of the device, which consists of more steps and is more time consuming.
Published references directed to incoming call and/or reminder processing include Pub. U.S. App. 2009/0290696, Pub. U.S. App. 2005/0041793, U.S. Pat. No. 7,145,998 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,647,042.